


Kindness

by heeroluva



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Breeding, Captivity, Castration, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Fucking, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Large Clit, Large Cock, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Orgy, Other, Public Sex, Sex Pollen, Tentacles, Urethra Gaping, Urethral Play, birth denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Shel reclines on her throne of skulls, black eyes following the beacon-like white hair of the captured elven general—Garin his name is, though he’ll have no need for a name ever again here—as he’s pulled through the crowd.





	Kindness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormyDaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/gifts).



Shel reclines on her throne of skulls, black eyes following the beacon-like white hair of the captured elven general—Garin his name is, though he’ll have no need for a name ever again here—as he’s pulled through the crowd. When the procession stops before her, he glares up at her, the fight still strong with him despite the rough treatment he’s received so far, one eye swollen and blackened, his lip split.

“Kneel,” Davmer, her second in command growls, kicking at the back of the elf’s legs, sending him sprawling onto his face, unable to catch himself with his arms tied behind his back.

The elf curses and groans as he struggles to climb to his knees, blood running down his chin before he spits out a mouthful of it, still glaring defiantly at her as he declares, “You’ll get nothing from me.”

Lips curling with amusement, Shel laughs suddenly, her people echoing it around her. Standing slowly, displaying her impressive height even by orcish standards, she saunters towards him before she fists his hair and wrenches his head back. “Oh, I think we’ll be getting quite a bit from you.” Glancing at Davmer, she steps back as she orders, “Strip him.”

The growing excitement is nearly palpable, the scent of lust already hanging heavy in the air as the elf shakes his head, tries to rise, to struggle, to escape. He may be large for an elf, but he’s still more than a head shorter than shoulder height of the orcs that surround him and their large hands easily remove his armor and finally his small clothes.

The smile that twists Shel’s lips is anything but friendly as she takes in the sight of his soft cock. Raising her leg, she pushes hard against the delicate flesh, the elf held steady when he tries to pull away. She rubs her leg against him, laugh as he starts to harden, large for an elf, but nothing compared to an orc. “If this is all you have to offer, it’s no wonder that so many elf maids are addicted to orc cock.” Her laughter mixes with that of the crowd as he flushes, his eyes still glaring daggers at her, though she knows that will soon change.

Turning, Shel walks over to the large pot that sits beside her throne, thick slime-covered, purple vines stretching out eagerly towards her as she reaches to pet it. “I have a treat for you,” she tells it, smiling as the vines writhe with excitement as she easily lifts the planter. She sighs softly as vines slip beneath her top, caressing her sensitive nipples, quickly growing heated as its fluids soak into her skin. Setting it down before the elf she gently tugs them away from. “None of that now. I’ve brought your favorite.”

The elf yelps as the vines suddenly shoot out towards him, but he’s help firm first by orcish hands then by the vines as they lift him off the ground. It doesn’t take long for them to find his cock, one finger thick tendril pushing against his piss slit.

Shel loves this part, watching the way his muscles tense and knot beneath his skin as he tries to struggle, the way his hair whips from side to side as his head shakes in horrified denial. “Please, no. You can’t. It won’t fit. It—” He breaks off with a desperate strangled sound as the vine increases the pressure against the tiny clearly never-breached hole it is trying so very hard to enter. Her pet has learned patience, knows not to damage its toys too much, but it will have its prize.

The elf screams when it finally breaches him, not even a centimeter in and already there are tears running down his face. But already she can see the effect the creature’s slime is having on him, the way his skin flushes, the way his chest rises and falls rapidly, his wide unfocused eyes, his head beginning to loll, and his cock harder than ever. A litany of “Please”s fall from his lips as the vine slowly worms itself deeper.

This is always Shel’s favorite part, the way his cock begins to bulge unnaturally as her pet seeks its meal. She spares a glance at the crowd as they gather in a circle around them. Many have already begun to strip themselves, hand sliding over cocks, fingers thrusting into wet cunts and assholes until Shel is the only one still fully clad. When hands reach out to help her out of her armor, she accepts the aid they offer until she too is bare, her nipples peaked and her clit rising hard between her thighs, larger even than the elf’s little cock.

With one hand Shel squeezes her breasts, teasing her nipples, while with the other she strokes herself, wetness already slicking her thick thighs as she watches the elf, his face twisted with pained pleasure as he’s stretched unnaturally. The bulge is deeper now, almost disappearing into his body, but she knows that there’s still a long way to go. “Please stop this,” he begs so prettily. “I’ll do anything.”

Shel pets his pale hair, once a rarity among her people, but now there are more than a dozen nearby who have light hair. “Don’t worry, little elf. You’ll be well taken care of.” He tenses suddenly, teeth gritted as he shakes, and she knows that her pet has found his prostate. Crouching down, she watches, marveling at the way his cock bulges and waits, knowing that it will be soon. The wait isn’t long at all before he yelps, straining against his bonds as his scrotum suddenly swells, the press of the tentacle clear through the thin skin.

The elf is blubbering now, but he goes suddenly quiet when Shel’s fist clenches around his swollen orbs. She can feel her pet moving beneath her fingers, preparing. It won’t be long now she knows as she drops her hand back to her aching clit. She’s told it feels like a sharp pinch at first, deep in his gut, and she knows the instance it happens, the way he twitches, the sound he makes confused.

Oh so slowly, her pet begins to withdraw, bringing with it its prize, and Shel laughs as his scrotum suddenly deflates, the wrinkled skin clearly empty. His moans increase as his insides are forced to stretch around a new bulk, and he pants wildly, chest heaving. “Wh-what’s happening?”

“Have patience. Soon all will be revealed.” Shel says as she enjoys her front row seat. The base of his cock swells abruptly, hugely, not unlike the knot on a dog, and the bulge gradually moves up his length, until finally the vine pulls free with its reward. Her eyes feast on the way his urethra gapes open slightly, red and angry from its abuse, when suddenly the elf sobs as he realizes what’s hanging in front of his face.

A cheer goes up as his testicles are raised high for all to see before the useless orbs are pulled into the writhing body of the vines.

“Now, now, little elf,” Shel says as she cups his tear-soaked face. “We are not harsh masters. This is a kindness.” She squeezes his empty sack, thick finger pressing against his piss slit, dipping in slightly. “You see, breeders have no need for testicles.”

“No,” he shakes his head in denial. “You can’t.”

Shel laugh at his spirit, but knows that it will not last. “Let’s introduce you to your comrades.”

As if on cue, dozens of elves suddenly appear before them, pushes in front of the circle of orcs, male and female, and most of them heavily pregnant, and he makes a high pitched keening sound, as his eyes land on one of them, Shel’s very first breeder in fact. “Atti, brother,” he moans brokenly.

Oh, now this is a lovely surprise. Shel glances between them, noting the small flicker of recognition in the breeder’s eyes, but he makes no move towards his apparent brother. She wonders if perhaps they are twins, the breeder’s time here having softened his features, but now that she’s looking she can clearly see the resemblance.

Standing behind him, Shel caresses his massive stomach, smiling indulgently when he leans back against her, clearly happy for the support. His stomach stretches unbelievably huge in front of him, nearly half his height, his skin marred with dozens of stretch marks. His chest is soft and swollen, his nipples huge and red from his twice a day milking. He’s due any day now, with twins again if she’s to guess.

Hooking her arms beneath his knees, Shel lifts him suddenly as though he weighs nothing, spreading his legs and revealing his cock, if one can call it that anymore.

“Please no,” her newest breeder begs as she sinks two fingers easily into the continuously gaping hole, the way already slick with seed, his balls heavy with the loads that have been fucked into him today.

“Are you happy, pet?” Shel asks as she continues to fuck his cock with her fingers, slipping a third in.

“Yes, master, please let me serve you,” the words are soft, but audible.

“See now, this one knows his place.” Handing the elf off, she steps forward, ready to break in her new breeder. With one hand she holds his cock and with the other she lines up her clit with his reddened piss slit, and with a thrust of her hips, she forces half of her cock down the length of his cock.

The elf howls, struggling, but there’s no way to escape. “Why are you doing this?”

Shel grunts and she fucks into the impossibly tight hole, always sad that it never lasts. “Why cut our forces in half, when all of our people can fight? And there is nothing quite like sinking my clit into an elf’s cock. Wouldn’t you agree?” She looks at Davmer who has held him patiently and gives a nod. “Why don’t you do the honors, Davmer?”

Wasting no time, the large orc slides his slick cock between the elf’s ass cheeks before he presses the thick column of flesh against the tightly puckered hole.

It takes only one powerful shove before the elf is breeched, and his shout is lost in the symphony of pleasure around them as orcs and elf fuck. One near her begs as he strains to give birth to his first child, but one of her men, presses against the crowning head, forcing the babe back in, the elf’s stomach rippling with denied contractions. His cock is turned into nothing but a sleeve, stretching obscenely to house the thickness of the orc cock filling him.

Vines suddenly rise up again around them, stretching until they touch nearly everyone in the writhing orgy, until all fall prey to the effects of its slime. She knows that by the time they’re done that a few of her men will be missing their jewels, but it’s a small price to pay for this pleasure.

Shel grunts when an orc shoves her clit into Shel’s dripping cunt, pushing her deeper into the elf’s body, and that’s all it takes for her to come, shaking with the strength of her first orgasm. The elf has gone limp between her and Davmer, a vine presses between his lips, steadily leaking fluid that he unconsciously swallows.

Such a pity. Shel had hoped that this one would take longer to break. She grunts and clenches as the clit within her twitches, filling her with cum. When she pulls away, Shel steps back, taking a moment to admire the elf’s gaping urethra, even more stretched now, and it’s not long before two vines press against the stretched hole, forcing it to open wider as they go in search of treasure.

Looking around at the writhing mass of bodies, Shel considers her options before she sees a young female elf who had recently given birth, her stomach shockingly flat compared to her brethren. With a smirk, Shel closes the distance between them, intent on fixing that.


End file.
